


Temper Tantrums (or how a SHEILD intern saved everyone's collective asses)

by BleedxLikexMe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A SHEILD intern saves the day, Idek anymore okay, LOOK I ACTUALLY PUT THOR IN THIS ONE WOOT!, M/M, No spoilers for the movie, This made me write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/BleedxLikexMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally what the title says. Seriously. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper Tantrums (or how a SHEILD intern saved everyone's collective asses)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame stop sign roses for this fic. Seriously.
> 
> Edit: I know Coulson isn't spelled 'Coulsin', that's just what my iPad changed it to. Repeatedly. I will fix it once I get my laptop in working order but until then, yes. It's 'Coulson'. Hence "Son of Coul".

The gym in SHIELD HQ was actually really cool. Never mind that it was decorated in memorabilia from the 1940's (thank you Cap). It was equipped with some state of the art work out machines and Tony was pretty damn proud to admit (when wasn't he?) that he had built the punching bags. They fought back. Oh yeah. He was a genius (humble, too).

In the boxing ring though, was a totally different story. Steve and Natasha were sparring and Tony chuckled to himself when he noticed Steve was holding back. ("A dame's a dame, Tony. I can't just whale on her. It doesn't matter if she can hold her own, it's the principle of the thing.")

There were about half a dozen SHIELD interns and two agents in the gym, working on something or another (AKA making sure the Avengers didn't blow anything up) by the far back wall, "Kick his ass, Tasha!" Clint whooped from the sidelines when Natasha ducked under one of Steve's punches and managed to land a solid blow to his jaw.

Steve shook it off with a grin.

Bruce popped up beside Tony with a scowl on his face (Tony liked to call it his I'm-this-close-to-hulking-out-on-you-or-wait-that-might-just-be-a-sneeze-never-mind face). Tony greeted Banner with an award winning (literally) smile, "Sup Doc?"

"Why do you hate me?" Bruce asked.

Tony adopted an innocent that expression, "Why whatever do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you programmed my keyboard to shock me every time I use the letter 'S'. Change it back." Bruce growled. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. In and out, slowly and surely he relaxed, "Now, would be great, if you don't mind."

Tony smirked, "Well, actually, I'm kinda in the middle of watching Cap get his butt kicked by a girl, but I could do it later if you-"

"Watch out!" Someone (probably Clint, sounded like Clint) shouted. Before anyone could react a large barbell came flying at them and smacked right into the back of Bruce, crushing him to the floor.

Toy felt his eyes go wide and round as Bruce went huge and green, "Oh shit."

Hulk roared as he thrust himself to his feet and beat his chest. Tony leapt out of the way just in time to /not/ get smashed by Hulk's fists. Bits of concrete flew into the air and Hulk roared again, "What /the hell/ are you doing?!" Tony whipped around just in time to see a black haired intern go toe-to-toe with Hulk.

Hulk snarled at her and the young woman screamed at him. It wasn't a scream of fear or rage- it was something more animal than that. Hulk blinked at her and screamed again. The intern roared back. They did this a few more times (everyone in the room had frozen completely, not wanting to break the spell of kind-of-calm) before Hulk fell to his back and exposed his neck to the intern.

The woman quickly bit down on Hulk's neck and huffed at him (/huffed like a dog/, it was weird) when she stepped back. Hulk seemed to take that as his cue to go sit in the corner because that's exactly what he did next. The woman stared at him, silver eyes never wavering from him, until Hulk began to shrink and an unconscious Banner replaced him.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony exploded, waving his arms around frantically. The woman blinked, seemingly surprised that he was taking to her, "Who /are/ you, kid?"

The intern glanced around her and pointed at herself, "Me?"

Tony sighed heavily, "No, the /other/ person that just put The Hulk in time out. Yes, you! What's your name?"

"My name's Kendra Winchester, Sir."

"Like the rifle?" Steve asked.

"Exactly like the rifle." Kendra smiled.

"How did you do that? How did you make the Hulk /submit/ to you?!" Clint asked, gaping openly at the woman.

Kendra shrugged, "I have a five year old."

Tony frowned, "What? 'I have a five year old'. Seriously? What does having kids have to do with /taming the freaking Hulk/?!"

"However you did that, thank you. You probably just saved these people's lives." Steve interrupted, putting a calming hand on Tony's shoulder (always with the Captain America attitude, eh Steve?).

"Not to mention potential property damages that would have made Coulson freak." Clint muttered, eyeing the two Hulk-fist shaped holes in the concrete nearby.

Natasha arched an elegant eyebrow, "Since when did you care about damages?"

"Since Phil decided to rant about it in bed." Clint groaned.

Kendra's ear tips went pink and she pretended not to have heard that when she said, "Should I take Doctor Banner to his lab?"

"That won't be necessary Miss Winchester." Coulson said, walking in with two other agents. The other agents quickly covered the unconscious Doctor with a sheet, scooped him up, and carried him off. Presumably to his labs, "That was a very brave thing you did."

Kendra was ramrod straight (military training? Nah, too young. Old enough to have a five year old, though.) and gave a curt nod, "Thank you, Sir."

Coulson glanced over the Avengers and then took in the damage that had occurred in the gym, "I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed."

Kendra nodded again, "Yessir." With that she headed towards the door.

"Miss Winchester?" Coulson said, stopping the retreating agent, "When I say 'tomorrow afternoon' I mean 'go home to your son instead of writing the report now and come in no earlier than eleven tomorrow'. Is that clear?"

Kendra turned around with a bright smile, "Absolutely, Sir!" She saluted the team and dashed out of the gym.

Tony pointed his finger at Coulson, "If you don't give her a raise, I will."

Coulson pocketed his BlackBerry (when had he taken it out? Sneaky bastard) and smiled, "Already done, Tony."

Thor bounded into the gym just then and picked up the barbell that started the whole mess, "Worry not friends, I have located the errant barbell. It went through many a wall." Thor boomed with a proud grin, obviously unaware of what just happened. Coulson just breathed deep and let the room without a word, "Fare well, Son of Coul! I shall see you later!"

Tony shook his head and laughed, "Thor, you have interesting timing, Big Guy." Tony clapped Thor on the shoulder (more like upper arm but whatever) and watched as Clint and Natasha began another sparring match.

Steve decided to sit this one out, "You should probably go fix Bruce's keyboard." He said, nudging Tony's shoulder with his own.

Tony nodded and leapt to his feet, "Yeah, I should. Just in case."

Steve nodded, "Just in case."

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want turn this into a multiple-chapter Bruce/Kendra fic. Yay or nay? There would be cute scenes with Hulk/Bruce and a fearless bastard of a kid. Keep that in mind, folks.


End file.
